ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Teru Okazaki
Teru Okazaki (岡崎照) is a Semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a current high school student who used to be bullied, but now looked after by Umezawa Masahiko as his first personal assistant in his manga works aside Makunouchi Ippo. Background He has shown incredible skill in drawing, and has been revealed that his dream job is to be a manga artist. History Part III Taihei Arc Teru was approached by Taihei and his group, who began beating Teru. However, he was saved by Makunouchi Ippo, who was looking to scout boxers. After Ippo got rid of the gang, he asks Teru if he wanted to try boxing, after Teru declines, he runs away while Ippo chases him. Teru has a conversation with Ippo on how he was bullied to and from school, always alone, and wondering what it would be like if he disappeared. Teru explains that out of the group of thugs, Taihei is the one that most people are scared of. Teru thinks it is his fault for being bullied, Ippo disagrees and states there is no good reason to bully others. Ippo states he always wondered why bullies are wired to act that way, but knows that Taihei and his group just bullies Teru to kill time, which shocks the latter. Ippo notices it is getting late and tells Teru he should go home, but the latter states his parents are never home and Taihei might be waiting for him. Ippo comes up with an idea for Teru to relieve stress and takes him to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym as he explains to Teru that he used to be a boxer. Ippo has Teru draw a picture of Taihei to place on the bag, as it is how Ippo first started boxing. The Kamogawa group does not want to judge a book by its cover as they remember Ippo's first punch, and Yagi is lusting for a newcomer. Everyone is shocked when they see Teru's drawing of Taihei, Ippo then places the picture on the bag and Teru puts on his gloves. After Ippo explains how to throw a straight, Teru punches the bag, however it barely moves. After everyone's reaction, Teru runs out the gym. Ippo then takes him to Umezawa's place, when Umezawa sees Teru's picture, he states Teru is a genius. Teru is overjoyed to see Umezawa's manga drafts and asks to study as he wants to become a pro mangaka. Umezawa says that mangaka keep getting outshined by their disciples. Ippo then remembers that he always wanted to know what it means to be strong through boxing, so Teru's reason for being strong is to be incredible at manga. Ippo and Umezawa are shocked in amazement when they see Teru's drawings. Ippo compared the drawing that he did with a lot of practice, to Teru's drawing that he did in memory and notices Teru's drawing is better. Umezawa then suggests taking Teru to his sensei, Raikuma, as he is looking for assistants, but Teru disagrees as he wants to stay with Umezawa. Umezawa however, wants Teru to make money and be big in the industry, but Teru doesn't care about that as he only wants to study manga. Umezawa then asks about Teru's story, when he finds out that Teru was bullied and Ippo drove the bullies away, and Teru's feelings about bullying, Umezawa does a dogeza. Umezawa asks Ippo to forgive him, he then finds out Ippo also did a dogeza to drive away the bullies. Teru asks if it was difficult for Ippo to do that, he replies that his pride is not worth much and he will bow his head as much as he needs. Ippo asks Teru why he did not disappear like he wished to do, Teru wanted to die so the bullies would regret it, but knew that the bullies would not care or be affected and would just find someone else to replace him. Ippo then tells Teru that he is strong and because he is strong, something good came along as he met Umezawa. As it is getting late, Ippo leaves Umezawa's place as Teru gives his thanks to him. Appearance Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Ippo_Meeting_Teru.png|Ippo meeting Teru Teru_Punching.png|Teru throwing a punch |-| With Umezawa Masahiko= Teru_at_Umezawa.png|Teru drawing Teru_Visiting.png|Teru and Umezawa visiting Ippo Teru_Working_as_a_Manga_Assistant.png|Teru talking to Ippo while working as a Manga Assistant Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non Boxers